Fazbear and Friends
by Twitchy Bella
Summary: Animatronica, a small town by the ocean has some trouble going on within it. A mysterious force is keeping animatronics captive! Will Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy be able to put this force to a stop and free their friends?
1. Prologue

The brown bear woke up, the sun blinding his face as he slowly opened his eyes. He grunted and turned over, his eyes shutting. He proceeded to fall back asleep.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang like a door being slammed open. "Wake up, Teddy Bear, it's time to go go go!" a chipper voice called, making the bear tense and frustrated. He slowly got up and saw his friend, Bonnie. Bonnie was a purple bunny with beaming, bright red eyes as well as a wide smile on his face. He had on a light blue hoodie shirt with some baggy dark blue jeans.

"What time is it?" The bear asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"It's 7:05!"

"AM or PM?"

"AM, of course! Now c'mon Freddy, we have the stuff to do!" The bunny hopped (literally) out of the room and closed the door. Freddy groaned and pulled the blankets off of him and stood up.

"I swear, that rabbit has too much energy..." he mumbled as he stretched.

* * *

As soon as Freddy walked out of his room, now wearing a black tux, a pancake landed on his face. "I made ya breakfast!" Bonnie beamed, holding a plate with a stack of pancakes.

Freddy pulled the delicious pancake off and said: "I could've made something myself y'know..." He took a small bite, looking at the rabbit who was practically smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah but, no offense, your cooking sucks," Bonnie remarked, making Freddy roll his eyes. The bear sat down at the little table, the plate is set in front of him.

Freddy began eating the rest as Bonnie sat down next to him, now has a stack of pancakes of his own. "So, what do you plan on dragging me to today?" Freddy asked, waving around a fork with a bit of pancake on it. Bonnie looked up and had syrup all over his face. Freddy groaned and grabbed a napkin and wiped down the rabbit's face. _"Seriously, are you a child?"_

Bonnie shoved the napkin away and smiled again. "I was just thinking we could go out and just walk. Nothing big," he said as he took a bit of another pancake. Freddy raised a brow and looked at Bonnie's legs. He noticed one was bouncing up and down like he couldn't keep it still. Freddy looked back up at Bonnie and gave him a look.

Bonnie could no longer keep in his secret and sighed. "I wanna go to the bay and see Pirate Foxy's ship!" he explained, jumping in his seat. Freddy shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, you're not dragging me to see that." Freddy went back to eating his food while Bonnie whined.

"Come on Freddy! This is gonna be a one-time thing! This'll be the only time he even comes to our town!" Bonnie then grabbed Freddy's arm but Freddy didn't even react. "I want to share this experience with someone and you're the only someone I really know!" Bonnie kept on whining, shaking Freddy with each breath he took between sentences.

Eventually, Freddy gave up. "Fine! I'll go with you," he said in defeat. Bonnie squeaked and his goofy grin returned. They both finished eating and Freddy helped Bonnie wash himself of syrup.

* * *

They left the bears house and walked over to the bay. Freddy noticed many others were walking to the bay as well. Freddy groaned for he couldn't understand why people loved this pirate so much. If it wasn't obvious, Freddy didn't like him, in fact, Freddy hated him. The reason is unknown since he never even met the fox in person. Maybe it was because he was popular, or the fact that he was a fox? No one knows.

The two reached the bay, finding out that other people were already there. Bonnie ran to the edge and waited for the famous boat to sail by. Freddy stood behind him, hands in his pockets with a bored expression.

He listened to the people talking around him, all of their conversations were about the pirate. Freddy sighed and wished that this thing would be over quickly.

Then, he heard people gasping and their conversations slowly came to an end. Freddy looked at the shore and saw a ship in the distance. He immediately knows it was that fox's ship. Bonnie grabbed his arm and squealed at the sight. Freddy remained deadpan as the ship grew closer and more people started screaming with joy.

Freddy helped Bonnie get closer to the front by shoving people out of the way, which resulted in many angry shouts. The protests quickly died down as the ship reached the land.

A bridge fell from the ship and at the top stood the pirate fox. People cheered as he walked down, tail between his legs. Bonnie shoved his way to where the bridge fell, trying to get a good spot to see the fox first. Foxy stepped onto the land and a crowd of people surrounded him. Somehow, Bonnie was shoved all the way to the back and he fell on his butt.

"Come on!" Bonnie shouted, but it was drowned out by the others screams. Freddy grabbed his hoodie and helped the little bunny up.

"Well, looks like we're not gonna see him." Freddy stated, his expression still blank. Bonnie pouted and leaned on his friend.

After a minute of standing and seeing the crowd stay at the size it was, they decided to leave. Bonnie's head was hung low as they walked, his ears drooped on the back of his head. Freddy noticed and patted the rabbit's back. Bonnie looked up and saw Freddy with a small smile. Bonnie smiled and walked a bit closer to his friend.

As they walked away, in a grass patch nearby, a small, purple crystal slowly grew out of the ground. It glistened in the sun light as two smaller red crystals grew next to it.


	2. Chapter 1: Crystals Invade

The sun beamed on the small town as Freddy and Bonnie were walking back to Freddy's house. Bonnie's mood had seemed to have gotten better, seeing as he had his head up and was skipping now. Bonnie was looking around, trying to find something else to do. "So Fred, what do ya want to do-" Bonnie then tripped on something and fell face first. It caught Freddy's attention and he stopped walking.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Freddy asked as he helped the rabbit up. Bonnie groaned and looked where he tripped. There was a patch of purple and red crystals, they were small but yet they were strong. Bonnie picked one out of the ground, a red one, and looked closely at it.

"I'm good but look at these things." Bonnie held out the crystal for Freddy to take. It glistened in the light and gave off a faint red glow as Freddy held it.

"What the heck..." Freddy mumbled as he turned the crystal in his paw, er, hand. He then noticed that they were growing everywhere, slowly coming out of the ground. He handed it back to Bonnie and looked at the sight. "Look at that..."

Bonnie noticed and was amazed by it. Whatever these things were, they were beautiful for the little bunny. Freddy, on the other hand, was skeptical about it. He's never seen these crystals and he was certain they came from the Enchanted Forest nearby. He also wondered how they even got here. Did someone throw one and they just started growing? Was this a purposeful act? He looked at his feet and noticed another patch growing right next to him.

They were all red, glowing brightly in the bear's shadow. Freddy looked at it closely and kneeled down. He saw something, something, inside of it. He picked one up and saw the thing move inside of it. Eventually, he saw that he and Bonnie were surrounded in a little circle of the crystals. Bonnie didn't even seem to notice it, neither did anyone else that was looking at these things. Freddy slowly grabbed Bonnie's arm, waiting for the right moment...

He noticed the patches around people started to grow larger and taller, the crystals getting bigger and bigger. Freddy held onto Bonnie's arm tightly, eventually, Bonnie noticed Freddy's grip and took his eyes off the beautiful sight. "Freddy, what are you-" Bonnie didn't finish his sentence as Freddy pulled him away and rushed out of the little circle. As they left, the crystals rose very quickly created a dome-like structure, and if they haven't moved they would've been trapped in there. Bonnie looked at it with wide eyes. He then heard screams and looked around, noticing more domes of the crystals.

 _They're trapping people..._

"Come on!" Freddy yelled as he dragged Bonnie through the town, avoiding those things at all costs. While running, Bonnie saw someone who wasn't trapped but was instead cornered. It was a chicken and she was wearing an apron that belongs to the new cafe that opened. She was backed against a wall with a mini ring of those crystals around her, slowly rising. Bonnie got out of Freddy's grip and ran towards the girl. When he got close, he quickly dragged her away as the crystals quickly rose up, ready to trap her if Bonnie hadn't been there to save her.

"Quickly!" Freddy shouted as they all ran away from the town. Soon, they were completely out and looked upon their home being consumed by the beautiful crystals. They were all out of breath, panting for air.

"What the heck was that?" The chicken asked, looking at Freddy who was huddled over and trying to catch his breath.

"I...I have no idea..." He said between breaths, looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"They were pretty but deadly." Bonnie shrugged, his ears twitching back.

The chicken looked at Bonnie and smiled. "Thank you for saving me back there." She said, her eyes shining.

Bonnie blushed and chuckled, saying: "Heh, no problem..."

Freddy looked around, seeing that the crystals only invaded their town and not the surrounding area. He looked over at the bay and saw something in the distance, something big and covered with those crystals. Freddy started walking towards it, catching Bonnie's and the chickens attention. "What'cha looking at Fred?" Bonnie asked as he followed the bear. After a minute of walking, Bonnie gasped. By the bay was a ship, and it wasn't just any other ship, it was Foxy's ship. Wood was everywhere, making holes in the ship and being covered with the crystals.

Bonnie rushed over and saw a pile of wood. He saw a red hand underneath it and started pulling the wood away. As Bonnie was busy doing that, Freddy got a closer look. The crystals seemed to be embedded into the wood like they just grew from it like it was dirt. Freddy grabbed one again and shoved it into his pocket. Bonnie finally got all of the wood off of the fox and helped him up. "Aye, thank ye..." Foxy said, rubbing his head.

"It's no biggie, are you alright?" Bonnie asked the fox. Foxy nodded his head and looked at his ship, a solemn expression found it's way onto his face.

"Me cap'n be goin' t' scuttle me," Foxy said, getting a confused glance from Freddy.

"What happened to you?" the chicken asked, dusting off the pirate's coat.

"Well I was jus' about t' leave when these darn crystals started invadin' th' ship," he exclaimed "I lost control 'n I crashed onto th' bay."

Freddy got closer, his face dull. "Well, our town was infected by those things as well. People got trapped from them," he paused deciding to glance at Bonnie "he barely managed to get out without getting caught in one of the circles."

Foxy's tail flicked as he looked behind everyone. He could see the town, barely, and all of the glistening crystals on houses and other buildings.

"This ain't good. Nah good at all." Foxy mumbled, fixing his hat. "Malenchite crystals ne'er 'ave done this afore."

"Male-what now?" Bonnie tilted his head.

"Wha'? Ye dunno wha' Malenchite crystals are?" Foxy looked at the three of them, seeing confused glances and head scratches. "Ye're jokin', right?"

"No, no we are not," Freddy said, "what are these Male-things anyway?"

"Malenchite crystals are special crystals that come from th' Enchanted Forest. They-"

"What's the Enchanted Forest?" the chicken asked.

"What, are you from a city or something?" Bonnie asked, making the chicken nervously laugh and blush in embarrassment.

"'Tis alright lass. Th' Enchanted Forest be found everywhere in th' world as we know it. It contains all sorts o' mythical creatures 'n legends." Foxy explained.

"Which is all _made up_ , for your information," Freddy said, crossing his arms.

"'Tis nah made up 'n I know it!" Foxy yelled, stomping towards the taller bear.

"Really? You sure you didn't have anything before you went _'exploring'_ into an Enchanted Forest?" Freddy accused.

"I be 100% sure, 'n ye'll see fer yourself that all o' that stuff be in fact **NOT** made up," Foxy yelled, his tail puffing up " _'Cause we be goin' straight t' th' Enchanted Forest fer some help from an ole buddy o' mine!_ "

 _"Wait, what?"_


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanted Friend

"Wait what?" Bonnie stammered, his ears going all the way down his head.

"Ye heard me, _we be goin' t' th' Enchanted Forest, right now_." Foxy said as he marched in the other direction, grabbing his sword that was thrown into the dirt and shoving it into his pocket for it. Freddy sighed and mumbled something before following the red fox. Bonnie and the chicken followed suit.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bonnie turned his head to the chicken. "Hey, we never got your name by the way."

"Oh right, my name's Chica," she smiled "what about you?"

"I'm Bonnie and that grumpy bear over there is Freddy," he pointed at Freddy who had his arms folded and not really paying attention to everything around him.

"And who's that fox with the weird accent?" She pointed at Foxy.

"You don't know Foxy?" Bonnie gasped.

Chica chuckled and said, "Well, I am from the city so I really don't."

"Well," he started "Foxy is one of the greatest pirates out there. He is one of the main animatronics spreading our map of the world and letting us see new things about other places!"

"Woah, he sounds really cool!" Chica beamed.

" _No he isn't_ ," Freddy intervened, looking at the two in the back "he's just some dumb fox that has too much to drink."

 _"Nah true ye grumpy ole bear."_

 _"I am not old!"_

* * *

"Here we be, th' Enchanted Forest!" Foxy said, motioning to the wall of trees in front of them. They all looked at it with intimidation, well, all of them except for Freddy. Noises emitted from the forest and a faint, purple glow was shining deep within the forest. Foxy turned back to everyone with a large grin on his face. _"Well, wha' are ye waitin' fer? Let's go in!"_

"Wait, we're just gonna walk in just like that?" Bonnie whimpered.

Foxy looked at Bonnie and smiled calmly. "Don't worry, if ye wants ye can hold me hand through th' first bit," he held out his hand and flicked his tail. Bonnie nodded and grabbed onto his hand, making sure to stay close by to the pirate. Foxy looked at Chica and Freddy. "Now be cautious on where ye're goin'. Don't get distracted by any lights, sounds, or anythin' else while goin' in. Jus' stay by me."

The other two nodded, Freddy more reluctant than Chica, and got close to Foxy. Foxy stepped into the forest, bringing Bonnie along with him, and waited a while for the other two. His golden eyes shone brightly in the dark shadow. Freddy and Chica stepped in and they went off, their eyes glowing brightly.

It stayed dark. The dirt was cold and wet as their feet sunk into it. All sorts of noises and faint lights were seen, but they stayed close to one another and being careful not to get separated. Bonnie held on tight to Foxy's hand, staying very cautious and keeping his ears perked up. Chica was calmly following them, looking around and being careful not to step on anything large. Freddy just sulked.

They came to a small clearing, where another wall of trees stood in their way. Foxy looked back and was glad to see everyone still there. "Alright, now here comes th' jaw drop," he said as he walked between the trees. The others followed cautiously and prepared themselves for whatever they might see.

Instead of seeing more darkness and wet mud, it was light and dry and just...

" _Beautiful_..." Bonnie gasped as he looked at everything around him. The trees above gave off enough light to show just how amazing the forest really is. A path of dirt laid in front of them as all sorts of plants never seen before surrounded them. There were also a few of those crystals in the ground, but it wasn't as many as there were in the town. Large rocks were seen with what looked like carvings of animals on them. Butterflies fluttered about and the sounds of birds tweeting filled the air. "This isn't at all of what people make this forest out to be..."

"Yeah, 'tis kinda sad. I wish more scallywags shared th' beauty o' this forest instead o' tryin' t' hide it from everyone." Foxy hummed and put his hands on his hips. "Now come on, let's follow th' path 'n get movin'!" Foxy started marching and stayed on the path ahead. Bonnie, now just noticing that he let go of Foxy's hand, quickly ran to him and stayed right by him once again. Freddy and Chica still just followed along, taking in everything around them for the second time.

"Wow, I can't believe I've never known of this place before." Chica chirped as a smile formed on her beak.

Freddy said nothing as he just looked around. After a few minutes of walking, they saw a small cabin at the end of the path. "Here we be." Foxy sang, wagging his tail.

Freddy looked at it. "That's just looks abandoned. I don't think anyone lives there," he said.

"Aye, but someone does live thar," Foxy said with a toothy grin. "Someone mighty... _angelic_."

Freddy scoffed and followed Foxy to the door. Bonnie and Chica looked at it cautiously as Foxy knocked on the door. It was silent. The occasional bird chirp here and there but other than that it was quiet.

"...Welp, no one's home, let's go." Freddy ushered, walking off the patio. Foxy grunted and knocked on the door once again. Freddy sighed, "there's nobody ho-"

The door unlocked and slowly opened. Freddy stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Can I help you?" someone asked. It wasn't a voice Freddy recognized. He slowly walked back to the door.

"Vincent, great t' see ye again!" Foxy exclaimed. He hugged the owner of the unknown voice, making it impossible to see them.

After a minute, they pulled away and were shocked. The owner of the voice wasn't anything like them. It wasn't any specific animal they knew of. The person had dark purple hair tied back into a ponytail, pale skin and a simple purple shirt with black jeans.

However, there was something else to this guy. Not only was he drastically different than anyone they've ever seen, he had giant, white wings on his back and a golden ring floating above his head.

Bonnie pushed Foxy out of the way and looked at Vincent with sparkles in his eyes. _"Oh my Scott, you're an angel!"_

Vincent giggled as Bonnie stood there completely amazed. Freddy was at a loss for words. He didn't believe in angels or magic, but here was an angel standing right there. Foxy got up and smirked at the bear. _"Nah real, eh?"_

 _"Shut up you-"_

"Hey, let's bring you and your friends inside, it's gonna rain in a few!" Vincent called to Foxy. Foxy nodded and motioned for everyone to follow. The four animatronics went inside, looking at the interior design. Most of the fabric seen was a deep shade of purple and a single lantern was keeping the whole place lit.

"This looks cozy," Chica noted as she sat on the couch and propped her legs up on the coffee table, making sure to keep her legs crossed so the others wouldn't see up her dress.

Vincent chuckled again. "So what brings you here?" He asked Foxy.

"Well, we 'ave a bit o' a problem," Foxy said, fixing his hat once again "a _crystal_ problem."

Freddy pulled out the crystal from the ship out of his pocket and showed it to the angel in front of him. Vincent grabbed it and closely examined it, a frown on his face. "Oh...this is not good..."

Bonnie stood next to Freddy and held onto him. "You can help, right? Foxy said you can help us." Bonnie asked, sounding like a desperate child.

"Well...what were the Malenchite crystals doing?" Vincent pointed at the crystal in his hand as it glowed red.

"They were infecting our town and trapping people in these dome things," Freddy explained and made a mini dome with his fingers.

"They also infected me ship 'n caused me t' crash into th' bay," Foxy interjected, "'n if it weren't fer this bunny here I prolly would 'ave died from bein' underneath those planks." He patted Bonnie's back and smiled. Bonnie smiled as well but was trying to keep calm while Foxy patted him. Vincent looked at Foxy and gave him a look. Foxy sighed. "Thar were only red 'n purple ones."

Vincent groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Is the color of them important?" Freddy asked, looking around the cabin.

"Yes, it's very important," Vincent walked over to a counter and placed the red crystal into a glass container "the color of them determines how dangerous they are."

"D-D-Dangerous?" Bonnie trembled and grabbed onto Freddy even tighter.

"Aye, dangerous," Foxy said "red ones bein' th' most dangerous 'n white bein' completely mild. Everythin' else be somewhere in between those two."

"There were a lot of red ones..." Chica added, sinking deeper into the couch and being uncomfortable.

Vincent looked at them and looked back at the crystal in the container. "Really?"

"Yeah, while I was being cornered I noticed how all of them were red and none were purple surrounding me." Chica got up and walked to the group, patting her dress and apron down.

"But...But red Malenchite's aren't as common as purple ones...they're not common at all..." Vincent said, making the others panic a bit (well except for Foxy). "Something, or _someone_ , put them there..."

"Who would place those crystals in our town and in Foxy's ship?" Bonnie asked, still shaking.

 ** _"I believe I know who."_**


	4. Chapter 3: Visitor

**_"I believe I know who."_**

A voice echoed throughout the cabin startling everyone inside. It was deep and gruff, it sounded like it belonged to an older man. Vincent's wings ruffled up. " _Who's there?!_ " he yelled, looking at every corner and crack in sight. The voice laughed, was it amusing to it?

 ** _"Awe, how cute. You're acting like you aren't afraid,"_** it spoke again. The voice sounded like it came from the couch. They all turned around and on the couch was a dark figure, looking vaguely like a bear, sitting with his legs crossed. He was facing away from everyone, but you could tell he had a huge toothy grin on his face from the way he spoke before.

"Who are ye 'n why are ye here?" Foxy asked the bear, slowly approaching him.

 ** _"I believe it's not necessary for you to know who I am at this current moment, Foxy."_** He turned his head and a glowing red eye looked at the approaching fox. Foxy stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't shocked at the fact that he knew his name _(because everyone does at this point)_ but he was shocked at how bright his eyes were. They were almost hypnotic to look at.

Foxy shook his head and looked at the bear again, putting his hand on his swords handle. "Ye needs t' go away, now." He threatened.

 _ **"What if I don't? What are you gonna do, slice me in half with that dull thing?"**_ The figure laughed as Foxy started pulling out his sword. It reflected the light from the lamp, shining on the black bear. Foxy was shocked to see that even if he reflected the light on the bear, it didn't appear at all. He finally got his sword out and glared at the bear on the couch.

It motioned with its finger to come. Foxy gripped his sword tightly as he slowly got closer. **_"What's wrong, pup? You scared?"_** The bear cooed. Foxy growled and lifted his sword up and getting ready to swipe at him. The bear smiled wickedly. _**" Do it."**_

"Foxy, stop," Vincent suddenly said, "we don't what it can do and we don't need you provoking it!"

 _It was useless._ Foxy already had swung at the bear, aiming to go straight across its abdomen. Everyone, except for Freddy, was yelling at Foxy, screaming at him to stop and to just put the sword away. Foxy had already swung and you'd expect there to be blood but...there wasn't. Foxy looked at the bear with wide eyes, tail between his legs as they shook. The bear had been unfazed by it and a smoke-like fog emitted from his body. Foxy looked up at its face. _This wasn't a normal animatronic._

The bear laughed and stood up, his body producing more black fog. Foxy dropped his sword but didn't move, he couldn't move at all. Foxy couldn't even hear anybody anymore, his complete focus was on the bear who was slowly walking to him. Foxy couldn't look away, but he couldn't see anything except the thing walking to him. Soon, it was right in front of him, grabbing the fox's chin and lifting it up. The bear was tall, taller than Freddy perhaps and that grumpy bear was tall.

 ** _"It was cute to see you try to hurt me. I can't believe you actually thought I could be killed,"_** it spoke, its voice being very calm yet unsettling at the same time. _Why isn't anyone doing anything?_ Foxy felt its other hand creep up and grab onto his neck, its cold, sharp claws digging into his fur. **_"But for you, however, you can be killed. You're nothing compared to me and you're nothing to everyone here."_** It squeezed and Foxy suddenly had trouble breathing. He could see the brown logs of cabin again and hear the others screams. Foxy coughed as he tried to get its hand off his neck. Foxy was lifted slightly above the floor since his feet were unable to touch the soft carpet at this point. His vision was getting blurry and all he could hear was an endless ringing in his head. **_" You. Are. Nothing."_** Its voice echoed in his head, its words getting louder and louder. _Why isn't anyone doing anything?!_

Eventually, Foxy was dropped to the floor and there wasn't any more pressure on his neck. He tried to breathe as Bonnie grabbed him and dragged him away from the bear. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. Foxy nodded and coughed. Vincent helped Bonnie pick Foxy off the floor and held him up.

"Now leave us alone and never come back you creep!" He heard Chica yell. Was she talking to the bear while Foxy was being choked out?

 ** _"Well, I can't guarantee I won't leave you completely alone but I'll leave this place if you so desire me to, sweetheart,_** " it grinned wickedly, its red eyes glowing brighter. Foxy couldn't look away from it but he noticed that both Bonnie and Freddy turned their heads away.

 ** _"I'll see you soon,"_** in a loud and sudden puff of smoke, he was gone. Everyone coughed from the mist that was now in the air.

"Who was that guy?" Freddy asked Vincent between coughs.

"I have clue who that was or even where he came from." Vincent waved his free hand in an attempt to clear the smoke near his face.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to figure out who that was, when everyone isn't so tense." Chica hummed, fixing the hair that fell on the side of her head.

"Why did you look at his eyes Foxy?" Bonnie asked Foxy, helping him get up on his feet. "Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"Wha' do ye mean?" Foxy asked, rubbing his neck.

"Wait, you've been almost around the whole globe, not to mention that you're a _pirate_ , and you don't know of _Red Eyes_?" Freddy said, a brow raised. Foxy shook his head and looked at the both of them in confusion.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about either." Chica chimed in.

" _Red eyes? Tell you lies?_ Have you even heard of the old rhyme?" Bonnie asked them but they both shook their heads.

"I think I know what you're talking about," Vincent said, "I remember hearing a couple of kids say something like that at the edge of the forest one time."

"How does it go?" Chica said, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, it goes like this: _Beware of those with the blood red eyes, for they will always tell you lies. Stare too long and you'll find that you've been hypnotized_." Bonnie sang, looking at the ceiling to try to remember it. "It's short but you get the point."

"I thought you guys knew that, especially the _pirate_ here." Freddy snarled, looking at Foxy with a hard glare. Foxy stared at the floor, rubbing his neck quietly as his tail stayed between his legs.

* * *

It had started raining just a while ago and night had already fallen. Foxy's neck was still sore _(and might have a bruise now)_ and he kept rubbing it as he was seated on the couch with Bonnie on his lap. Chica was exploring the kitchen and helping Vincent make some food and Freddy had disappeared into another room. No one had said a word about what happened as they decided to talk about it the next day and figure out who that was and what that was. Foxy looked at Bonnie, watching him slowly breathe peacefully. He assumed the young rabbit was asleep and he quietly rubbed his purple head. Bonnie's fur was surprisingly soft and clean, it felt as if he was touching a fallen cloud.

Freddy appeared and looked at Foxy and Bonnie on the couch. Foxy and Freddy made eye contact. Freddy gave him a glare and sat on the couch but far away from them. Foxy sighed and continued petting Bonnie's head. "Heya Foxy." Foxy looked up and saw Chica's bright lavender eyes. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, which was petting Bonnie, tightly. "How's your neck?"

"'Tis alright, 'tis nah th' first time I've been choked like this." he softly said as he looked at the floor again.

"How many times have you've been choked?" Chica asked curiously.

"About seven times, if ye include today."

Chica's jaw dropped as she stared at the pirate. "You must get into a lot of fights then."

Foxy chuckled and pulled his hand away when he noticed she was still holding onto it. "Yeah..."

It was silent for a while, the only sound was of the occasional pan or spoon Vincent would drop on the floor, which was kinda loud. Surprisingly enough, Bonnie didn't wake up, not even when Vincent had thrown a pot at the wall and breaking it into pieces. "Are ye alright pal?" Foxy asked.

Vincent took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm good," he turned around and went back to the stove " _stupid cursed pot_."

Chica and Foxy looked at each other and shrugged in confusion.

While everyone was distracted, the red crystal in the glass container glowed brightly. A dark figure appeared in the crystal and looked around. _No one was looking_. The figure disappeared and the crystal turned from red to black and vanished in a dark mist. It left no trace that it was even there in the first place.


	5. A PSA

Hey everyone! I know this is random and very sudden but I came to make an announcement

 _ **I'm rewriting this story!**_

I am currently not happy with how it is so far, I feel as if I can do better than what I have put out before

Some chapters may change drastically and some may not but that's okay!

I hope you understand and have a good day!


End file.
